


the end of something

by lottare (anexorcist)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/lottare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the end of something and the beginning of everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end of something

**Author's Note:**

> “The end of something”
> 
> ~09 April, [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)

They die separately - one in the battle that ended a kingdom and the other in a well-planned stroke of revenge. But their bodies, minds, and souls, hearts finally intertwine and ascend into the sky. Float off into eternity and stay there two millenia's worth of warm afternoons.

When the world is finally ready to cradle their greatness once more, they shoot out of the sky like Arthur's far-flung benevolence and Merlin's love of a golden prince, their outer appearance mirroring their inner emotions.

We called them 2597 and 2598, but to the Old Religion, it was just repaying long overdue debts.


End file.
